Confiance
by Isajackson
Summary: Rodney va t'il retrouver la confiance de John ? Doutes, sentiments, peurs enfin un peu de tout ça mélangé... et bien sûr du McShep


Auteur : Isabelle

E Mail : isabelle.monnauxwanadoo.fr ou isajackson54hotmail.fr

Blogs : http/isajackson. - http/mimietisa. – http/isamckay. : après l'épisode 6 Trinity et un peu de l'épisode 9 Aurora

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas de sous, c'est juste pour le plaisir

Saison : Saison 2

Genre : Slash McShep - Passages NC 17 (bah maintenant que j'ai commencé j'ai un peu de mal à m'arrêter lol !)

Résumé : Rodney retrouvera t'il la confiance de John ? Doutes, sentiments, peurs, etc… enfin un peu de tout ça mélangé

Note de l'auteur : Eh oui je récidive ! C'est pas ma faute, je suis atteinte par le virus du slash lol ! (nan il faut vraiment que j'arrête de lire des fics slash moi, ça m'aide pas du tout lol !) et comme d'hab du McShep ! Vu que ma première fic du genre a eu l'air d'avoir un peu de succès, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas recommencer ?

**CONFIANCE**

Rodney était dans son labo et travaillait sur une simulation. Enfin travailler était un bien grand mot. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Sheppard lui avait dit sur l'Aurore, le vaisseau des anciens qu'ils avaient retrouvé et qui s'était autodétruit.

**Flash-back**

_Ronon, Teyla, Rodney et Sheppard se trouvaient à bord de l'Aurore. Ils venaient de découvrir son équipage à l'état de stase et Rodney avait compris qu'ils communiquaient entre eux grâce à une sorte de lien neuronal. Il avait alors proposé de se brancher dans l'un des caissons pour pouvoir communiquer avec eux. Sheppard lui avait alors demandé s'il était sûr que c'était sans danger._

_- vous me faites confiance ? avait demandé Rodney_

_- non avait répondu Sheppard_

_Rodney s'était alors décomposé l'espace d'un instant puis avait repris ses explications comme si de rien n'était._

**Fin du flash-back**

Mais maintenant, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il faisait pourtant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour retrouver la confiance du Colonel. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant. Remarque, à bien y réfléchir, il comprenait le militaire. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait déçu. Il était allé jusqu'à le supplier de lui accorder sa confiance pour la mission sur Doranda et résultat il avait fait exploser les 5/6èmes d'un système solaire ! Bel exemple !

Pourtant Radek, Carson, Elisabeth et les autres lui avaient pardonné. Alors pourquoi est-ce que John ne voulait pas le faire lui ? En plus il lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait compter sur lui sur l'Aurore. Quand il l'avait rejoint dans la réalité virtuelle créée par l'équipage du vaisseau ancien. Et Sheppard l'avait même félicité ! Ça lui avait mis du baume au cœur sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Enfin si il le savait. Il considérait John comme son ami. Et le fait qu'il lui fasse des compliments le touchait beaucoup. En fait peut-être plus que ça ne devrait…

oOo

L'objet des pensées du canadien se trouvait au mess avec Ronon. Le sétidien intriguait toujours autant John même si cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il avait rejoint la flag team. Ronon dévorait le contenu de son assiette tandis que John semblait ailleurs…

- vous ne mangez pas ? demanda Ronon

- hein ? sursauta John, ah si mais en fait je n'ai pas très faim…

- à quoi vous pensez ? fit Ronon tout en continuant de dévorer ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette

- bah à rien de spécial, j'ai pas faim c'est tout…

- ah…

- mais pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez ça ?

- juste pour savoir, on dirait que vous pensez c'est tout.

- ouais vous avez raison, je pense à notre dernière mission, sur l'Aurore, je me demande juste quel est ce fameux point faible des Wraiths…

- ne vous inquiétez pas, on finira bien par le découvrir un jour et on se débarrassera des Wraiths une fois pour toute.

John sourit et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il se leva, déposa son plateau et sortit du mess. En fait, il ne pensait pas vraiment à la dernière mission, enfin si mais ce n'était pas aux Wraiths qu'il pensait mais à Rodney et à l'expression de son visage quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il avait eu l'air blessé mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché quelques heures plus tard de le rejoindre dans cette réalité virtuelle et de l'aider. Curieusement, John savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Rodney et pourtant il lui avait dit le contraire… Il prit alors une décision. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Rodney dans son labo.

oOo

Mckay était toujours devant son ordinateur auquel il avait relié un artéfact. Il pianotait sur son clavier lorsque John entra dans le labo.

- Hey Rodney ! Ça va ?

- très bien merci Colonel ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Vous passiez en vous baladant c'est ça ? Le canadien n'avait même pas levé la tête de son ordinateur.

- euh pas vraiment, j'avais juste envie de vous faire un petit coucou c'est tout…

- eh bien voilà qui est fait, si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai du travail !

- en fait j'aurais voulu vous parler Rodney…

- ah et de quoi ?

- eh bien de ce qu'il s'est passé sur l'Aurore… j'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec vous… le fait est que euh…

- que quoi ? l'exaspération pointait dans le ton du canadien

- eh bien en fait je vous fait confiance… enfin disons que je sais que je peux compter sur vous et…

- je suis ravi de l'entendre ! Et maintenant si vous me laissiez travailler ?

- à plus tard Rodney. John ne préféra pas insister. Quand Mckay travaillait, il devenait d'une humeur exécrable quand on le dérangeait. Autant ne pas attiser le feu qui couvait se dit le militaire.

Il sortit du labo en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu au labo. Il avait juste eu envie de voir Rodney. Il adorait le voir s'extasier sur un artéfact. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un gosse qui découvre ses jouets le matin de Noël. Il considérait Rodney comme un ami, son meilleur ami même, mais depuis quelque temps, il se rendait compte que ses sentiments changeaient mais dans quel sens, il n'en savait rien. Le fait est que le canadien l'évitait depuis leur retour de l'Aurore, il ne lui parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire et John venait de comprendre pourquoi.

oOo

Rodney tentait vainement de se concentrer sur sa simulation mais la venue de Sheppard l'avait troublé. Le militaire s'était même excusé pour ce qu'il lui avait dit, enfin ça ressemblait à des excuses. C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours, il évitait le militaire. Pas à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit mais parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tout simplement en train de tomber amoureux et cela le gênait au plus au point. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Et heureusement qu'il n'avait pas levé la tête, John aurait tout de suite lu sur son visage. Le canadien sentit soudain les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Voilà qu'il allait pleurer maintenant ! Il essaya vainement de se contrôler mais ses émotions prirent le dessus. Il laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé. Radek Zelenka, qui travaillait un peu plus loin, releva soudain la tête en l'entendant.

- Dr Mckay ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- oui… Rodney essayait de contrôler sa voix mais il avait du mal, excusez moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Sur ces mots, l'astrophysicien sortit précipitamment du labo sous le regard éberlué du tchèque. Rodney couru jusqu'au premier transporteur qu'il vit et se rendit sur l'un des balcons de la cité. Là, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes et se laissa glisser à terre.

Le docteur Beckett se trouvait là lui aussi, un peu plus loin et Rodney ne l'avait pas vu. L'écossais venait parfois prendre l'air après une journée difficile à l'infirmerie. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, accoudé au balcon, il entendit des pleurs étouffés. Surpris, il chercha d'où ils pouvaient bien provenir et vit le canadien, assis, la tête posée sur ses genoux qu'il avait ramenés contre sa poitrine. Il s'approcha doucement et s'installa à côté de lui.

- Rodney ? dit Carson d'une voix douce

L'astrophysicien releva la tête et Carson, n'aimant pas voir quelqu'un en détresse, particulièrement l'un de ses amis, lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Rodney se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule du médecin.

- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous voulez en parler ?

Rodney renifla mais ne répondit rien, il se contenta faire non de la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, même à Carson qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Le simple fait qu'il soit là, près de lui, lui suffisait.

- je comprends soupira Carson, quand vous serez prêt, vous savez ou me trouver…

Le canadien hocha la tête et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Carson ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, se contenta de le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes puis Rodney finit par se calmer.

- merci Carson… murmura le scientifique.

Carson haussa un sourcil étonné, Rodney Mckay qui remerciait quelqu'un ? C'était à marquer dans les annales d'Atlantis, un moment pareil !

- il n'y a pas de quoi Rodney sourit le médecin

- qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? demanda Rodney

- vous répondit Carson en souriant toujours

- pourquoi ?

- le fait que vous me remerciez est assez inhabituel pour le souligner… ce n'est pas souvent que ça arrive, admettez le.

- oui c'est vrai concéda le scientifique en souriant à son tour

- voilà ! Enfin un sourire ! Le médecin redevint grave. Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller Rodney ?

- oui ça ira, il faut simplement que je parle à une personne mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt…

- eh bien n'attendez pas trop, parce que vu l'état dans lequel vous vous êtes mis ce soir, ça doit être important… et je n'ai pas envie de vous voir faire une dépression, ça voudrait dire qu'il faut que je vous envoie à Kate Heightmeyer…

- ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller… je n'irai voir le docteur Heightmeyer que si j'en ressens le besoin…

- bien, en attendant vous devriez aller parler au Colonel Sheppard et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- mais comment est-ce que…

- je le sais ? coupa l'écossais, j'ai des yeux Rodney et je sais m'en servir ! J'ai remarqué ce qu'il se passait entre vous… d'ailleurs il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

- à ce point ?

- écoutez… je sais qu'il ne vous a pas encore pardonné pour Doranda et que vous le vivez assez mal…

- oui c'est vrai que je ne sais pas mentir et encore moins cacher ce que je ressens mais…

- il y a plus c'est ça ?

Rodney hocha la tête, à nouveau au bord des larmes. Carson soupira puis se leva.

- allez le voir et parlez lui, il n'est pas aussi insensible que vous pouvez le croire, il vous écoutera croyez moi.

- vous avez raison répondit le canadien en se levant à son tour.

oOo

John se trouvait en salle de sport et frappait un punching-ball de toutes ses forces. Il était furieux et avait besoin de se défouler. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il s'acharnait sur le sac quand Teyla entra, son bâton à la main.

- eh bien Colonel Sheppard ! Que vous a fait ce sac pour que vous le maltraitiez ainsi ? sourit la jeune athosienne.

- ah c'est vous Teyla, rien j'avais juste besoin de me défouler

- et ça va mieux maintenant ?

- pas vraiment mais ça passera

- un petit entraînement ? proposa la jeune femme

- non merci, je ne me sens pas assez concentré et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire ratatiner sourit John.

- comme vous voulez.

- je vous laisse, je vais prendre une douche, à plus tard Teyla

- à plus tard Colonel

Sur ces mots, John sortit de la salle et pris le premier transporteur qu'il vit et se rendit à ses quartiers. En arrivant dans le couloir, il vit que quelqu'un l'attendait devant la porte. En se rapprochant, il constata que c'était Rodney. Il fut surpris mais aussi heureux de revoir le canadien.

- Hey Rodney ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- je… j'aimerai vous parler Colonel…

- bien sûr entrez dit John, je ne pensais pas vous revoir aujourd'hui…

- c'est que j'ai réfléchi et il faut que je vous parle, c'est important dit Rodney en suivant John à l'intérieur.

- je vous écoute dit le militaire en ôtant son tee shirt, dites moi ça ne vous dérange pas si je prends une douche avant ? Je viens de me faire un petit entraînement et…

- non bien sûr répondit Rodney d'une voix légèrement tremblante, dans ce cas je vais vous laisser et je repasserai plus tard…

John regarda attentivement Rodney et se rendit alors compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le scientifique. Il avait les yeux rouges, probablement du fait d'avoir pleuré, et semblait abattu.

- non restez, ma douche peut attendre. Il s'assit sur son lit, toujours torse nu. Venez, asseyez vous, je vous écoute.

Rodney se sentit rougir en s'asseyant à côté du militaire. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du torse nu de son ami. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Sheppard s'en aperçu.

- Rodney ?

- quoi ? sursauta le scientifique qui était toujours plongé dans sa contemplation.

- vous vouliez me parler non ?

- euh… oui, je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer…

- par le début ce serait bien non ? sourit John

- oui, voilà tout à l'heure quand vous êtes venu me voir au labo, je… bon en fait ça m'a touché, j'étais content de ce que vous m'avez dit…

- c'est vrai ? Alors on est deux Rodney…

- ah ? En fait je voulais vous dire autre chose mais je ne sais pas si… Rodney avait de plus en plus chaud maintenant et il était réellement troublé par la présence de John à ses côtés. Le fait de le voir torse nu et de sentir son odeur musquée…

- Rodney ? Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

- oui je… Le scientifique, mu par une impulsion soudaine se tourna vers John, pris son visage entre ses mains et… l'embrassa ! Sous le choc, John écarquilla les yeux et eut un hoquet de surprise. Rodney s'écarta brusquement de lui et se leva, s'écartant le plus possible du militaire.

- je… je suis désolé, je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris bafouilla le pauvre Rodney qui était dans tous ses états.

John, toujours sous le coup de la surprise, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Mckay venait de l'embrasser et il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ça inintéressant. Rodney, quant à lui, balbutiait toujours des excuses quand John se leva et lui fit face.

- Colonel, je suis désolé, vraiment je mmmff

Rodney ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres de John venaient de prendre possession des siennes. Immédiatement, il répondit à ce baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer au bout de quelques minutes afin de pouvoir respirer.

- Woaw murmura John

- oui répondit Rodney en souriant

- alors c'est ça que vous vouliez me dire ?

- en partie oui sourit Rodney, enfin je ne pensais pas faire ça mais…

- et l'autre partie alors ? demanda John qui peinait à se remettre de l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre.

- eh bien, en fait je me suis rendu compte que… je ne sais pas comment vous le dire… bon je me lance ! Je crois que je suis amoureux de vous… voilà ! Ça y est il l'avait enfin dit ! Rodney se sentait comme libéré d'un poids à présent. Il regarda John en quête d'une réaction de sa part et celui-ci sourit.

- je suis flatté Rodney, vraiment mais…

- ça n'est pas réciproque c'est ça ? l'interrompit le canadien, à vrai dire je m'en doutais mais je préférais être franc avec vous. Maintenant je vais vous laisser, je pense que c'est mieux.

- ça y est vous avez fini ?

- quoi ?

- je peux parler maintenant ?

- allez y !

- ce que vous venez dire est faux Rodney. Vous pensez que vos sentiments ne sont pas réciproques et vous vous trompez.

- vous voulez dire que…

- oui je pense que oui Rodney, ce qui vient de se passer entre nous m'a ouvert les yeux.

Le visage de Rodney s'illumina d'un coup et John s'approcha de lui.

- mais il faut que tu saches qu'il me faudra un peu de temps pour me faire à tout ça… tu comprends je n'ai jamais… enfin je ne suis pas…, simplement attiré par toi et…

- je sais coupa le scientifique, moi non plus tu sais, c'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de choses… on ira doucement, et si tu ne veux pas continuer je comprendrais…

Pour toute réponse, John s'approcha et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le baiser fut plus sensuel cette fois. Leurs langues se joignirent, leurs faisant ressentir de nouvelles sensations incroyables. Rodney fit une tentative maladroite et posa sa main sur le torse de John, faisant de petits cercles. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau provoqua un frisson au militaire. Le canadien le sentit et se méprenant sur le sens, retira sa main. Mais John la prit et la replaça sur son torse.

- continue murmura t'il d'une voix rauque.

Le scientifique ne se fit pas prier. Il reprit ses caresses, plus sûr de lui cette fois. Puis ses mains furent remplacées par ses lèvres. Il déposa une pluie de petits baisers mouillés sur tout le long du torse de John jusqu'au nombril. John ne disait rien mais sa respiration s'était accélérée et Rodney le sentit tout comme il avait sentit la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du militaire Il remonta progressivement jusqu'à son cou puis de là retrouva les lèvres. Il l'embrassa et John le serra contre lui.

- ça te dirait une douche ? demanda le militaire

- tu es sûr ?

- oui, viens. John lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la petite salle de bain.

Mais, arrivés là, les deux hommes se regardèrent indécis. John se sentait gêné à présent et il ne savait comment le dire à Rodney. Il craignait d'avoir été trop vite et de trop précipiter les choses. Il ne savait même pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour le canadien. Bon c'est vrai que lorsque celui-ci l'avait embrassé, puis caressé, il avait ressenti… du plaisir, il devait bien se l'avouer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir ça avec un homme. Jusque là, il avait toujours été attiré par la gente féminine, qui le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs… Mais là c'était différent, c'était Rodney… Justement, l'objet de ces pensées, le dévorait des yeux et il était visible qu'il désirait aller plus loin.

- John ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Rodney… je suis désolé mais…

- tu as besoin de temps, je comprends, je vais te laisser…

- merci… le scientifique lui adressa un sourire avant de tourner les talons. Rodney ? Le canadien se retourna. Tu sais ça ne veut pas dire que…

- je sais coupa Mckay en souriant.

Il caressa doucement la joue du militaire puis sortit. John se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer.

oOo

Deux jours plus tard, la flag team était à bord de jumper 1, prête à partir pour une nouvelle mission d'exploration. La sonde avait repéré une source d'énergie ainsi qu'une sorte de base des anciens sur une planète nommée PL8922. Rodney était extatique, il avait hâte de voir ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Mais cette fois pas question de refaire la même erreur que sur Doranda, ça non !

Le jumper venait de passer la porte et John survolait une forêt assez dense. Rodney avait les yeux rivés sur son écran, à l'affût de la moindre trace d'énergie émise. Lorsque soudain son lecteur émit un petit bip.

- ça y est je l'ai ! C'est à environ 5 km à l'Est

- ok ! On y va dit John en prenant la direction indiquée par le scientifique.

La forêt ne semblait pas avoir de fin et John commençait à se demander s'ils ne tournaient pas en rond.

- vous êtes sûr que c'est par là Rodney ?

- c'est que mes données m'indiquent Colonel mais si vous vous croyez plus qualifié que moi, je vous laisse mon lecteur et vous vous débrouillez !

- ça va, ça va Rodney ! Mais je ne vois toujours rien d'intéressant et…

- regardez ! cria Rodney en bondissant de son siège et indiquant un point à travers le cockpit.

Il s'était rapproché de John et se trouvait juste à côté de lui, une main appuyée sur le siège du militaire. Rodney était légèrement penché en avant pour mieux voir et son menton frôlait l'épaule de John qui pouvait sentir les réminiscences de son after-shave. Et cela troublait le militaire plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

- c'est quoi ça ? demanda John tout en essayant d'ignorer la présence du scientifique pratiquement collé à lui.

- on dirait une base ou du moins ce qu'il en reste répondit Rodney excité, c'est de là que provient le signal d'énergie, il y a sûrement quelque chose comme un E2PZ ou un générateur…

- ouais peut-être mais je vous préviens Rodney, si c'est une arme, on y touche pas ! J'ai pas envie de retenter l'expérience de la dernière fois !

Rodney se rembrunit mais ne répondit rien. Il s'écarta de John et retourna s'asseoir à sa place tandis que le colonel entamait une manœuvre d'atterrissage

oOo

John, Teyla, Ronon et Rodney venaient de sortir du jumper. Sheppard s'était posé dans une clairière située à quelques centaines de mètres de la sorte de base qu'ils avaient repérée un peu plus tôt. Mckay avait les yeux rivés sur son lecteur d'énergie. Tout naturellement, il se dirigea vers le point que son lecteur indiquait.

- Mckay ! Vous comptez aller où comme ça ? demanda John

- Eh bien, voir où est cette source d'énergie ! On est là pour ça non ? demanda le scientifique un rien sarcastique.

- vous irez quand je vous l'aurais dit !

- mais…

- c'est moi qui donne les ordres donc vous attendez que je vous donne le feu vert pour y aller ! l'interrompit Sheppard.

- très bien ! répondit Rodney qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Il n'y a rien aux alentours dit Ronon qui venait d'aller faire un tour avec Teyla.

- bien sûr qu'il n'y a rien ! Sinon je l'aurai détecté ! râla Rodney

- eh ben vaut mieux en être sûr, bon maintenant on peut y aller

- enfin ! Merci !

- mais de rien Rodney répondit John avec un sourire ironique.

Le scientifique haussa les épaules puis passa devant John, les yeux toujours rivés à son écran. John l'observait tandis qu'il marchait devant lui. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé dans ses quartiers deux jours plus tôt, le souvenir des baisers de Rodney, ses caresses… il sentit soudain une vague de chaleur traverser son corps et se focaliser sur ses reins. Le fait de penser aux mains de Rodney qui parcouraient son torse l'excitait tout simplement. Il regarda le scientifique qui marchait à grands pas devant lui en marmonnant dans sa barbe et il sentit le désir monter en flèche ! Non ça n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à des choses pareilles ! John ! Ressaisi toi se morigéna t'il. Il secoua la tête pour ne plus penser au scientifique comme il venait de le faire. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Teyla qui le suivait avec Ronon.

- Colonel Sheppard ? Tout va bien ? demanda la jeune femme

- Oui ça va Teyla dit John en se retournant et en adressant un sourire crispé à la jeune athosienne. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Mckay. Rodney ? Le scientifique se retourna. Que dit votre truc ?

- mon truc comme vous le dites si bien indique que la source d'énergie est proche mais son signal est encore faible.

- ce qui signifie ?

- que nous ne sommes plus très loin Colonel

- ben voilà, il suffisait de le dire !

Rodney haussa les épaules et se focalisa à nouveau sur son lecteur d'énergie. Il marchait toujours devant les autres. John, qui regardait autour de lui ne le vit pas s'arrêter et se cogna durement contre lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes arrêté comme ça Mckay ?

- on y est répondit simplement le scientifique sans se retourner

John fut surpris, d'ordinaire Rodney aurait hurlé après lui parce qu'il lui était rentré dedans et surtout il se serait excité à l'idée de trouver un nouveau joujou mais là rien. Il regarda le scientifique qui avait les yeux rivés sur son écran et ne semblait pas vouloir le regarder. Sheppard était perplexe.

En fait quand le Colonel lui était rentré dedans accidentellement, il avait plaqué une de ses mains sur les fesses de Rodney, ce qui avait provoqué des répercussions au niveau de son bas-ventre et il ne voulait pas que John se rende compte de son état. C'était donc pour ça qu'il n'avait pas crié et qu'il ne s'était pas retourné non plus. Il se sentait trop gêné pour ça.

oOo

John regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée d'une sorte de grotte qui semblait aménagée en laboratoire. Ronon et Teyla, leurs armes en main, en faisaient le tour tandis que Rodney inspectait les différents instruments qui se trouvaient là.

- C'est ici ! cria le scientifique en commençant à s'agiter

- Quoi ? demanda Sheppard

- la source d'énergie ! dit Rodney, elle émane de cet appareil. Il désignait de la main une sorte d'ordinateur. Apparemment ça serait une espèce de générateur.

Tout en parlant le scientifique tournait autour de l'objet, excité comme une puce. Mckay était redevenu lui-même songea John.

- Colonel, il faudrait faire venir une équipe pour étudier tout ça et…

- wow wow wow doucement Rodney, on ne sait même pas où on est et à quoi sert cet endroit.

- à première vue, ça ressemble à un avant poste, dit Ronon qui revenait avec Teyla.

- nous avons fait le tour des installations et il y a une sorte de laboratoire au fond, apparemment les anciens devaient y faire des expériences… expliqua la jeune athosienne.

- alors ? On peut faire venir une équipe ? Je demanderai à Radek et…

- oui Rodney ! l'interrompit John. On retourne au jumper et on avise Elisabeth de la situation…

- je peux rester ici avec Ronon pendant que vous y aller avec Teyla… de toute façon je ne risque rien, il n'y a personne ici…

- d'accord soupira John. Teyla, vous venez ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et suivi John. Elle observait le militaire tandis qu'ils regagnaient le jumper. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Colonel Sheppard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le docteur Mckay ?

- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mais rien du tout pourquoi ?

- J'ai remarqué votre comportement à tous les deux et on dirait que vous vous évitez…

- mais non… enfin pas vraiment…

- ah oui ? Eh bien on ne dirait pas… tout à l'heure, j'ai vu la manière dont vous le regardiez et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il est plus qu'un ami à vos yeux…

Pour le coup, John était soufflé. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Teyla avait vu juste, elle avait compris ce que lui cherchait à ignorer depuis deux jours. Rodney était beaucoup plus qu'un ami pour lui, c'était clair. Depuis que le scientifique lui avait avoué ses sentiments, John ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était indéniable qu'il était attiré par Rodney. Depuis le début de la mission, il avait tout simplement envie de lui et il avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, tout son corps le lui criait.

- vous avez raison Teyla soupira John, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais je n'arrête pas de penser à lui et quand je le vois, je ne sais pas comment réagir…

- vous ne devriez pas garder ça pour vous, allez lui en parler. Je ne vois pas ce qui vous empêche de le faire.

- pour l'instant on est en mission et…

- allez le rejoindre et dites à Ronon de venir me retrouver, on vous attendra au jumper, prenez votre temps le coupa la jeune athosienne en souriant.

John acquiesça et fit demi-tour, retournant à la grotte. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il entrait à nouveau dans l'avant poste et trouva Rodney en pleine agitation devant une console. Ronon était assis, à même le sol, un peu plus loin et montait la garde.

- Ronon, Teyla vous attend au jumper, allez la rejoindre, on vous retrouvera plus tard.

Le sétidien se leva, fit un signe de tête à John et sortit de la grotte. Rodney se tourna vers le militaire, surpris.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous lui avez dit de partir ?

- Pour ça dit John en s'approchant du scientifique.

Sur ces mots, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'attira contre lui. Rodney fut un peu surpris mais se laissa faire. Bientôt, le baiser ne leur suffit plus. Les mains se frayèrent un chemin sous les vêtements, touchant, caressant, leur contact sur les peaux provoquant des sensations nouvelles pour chacun d'eux. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils aillent plus loin, du moins pour le moment. Teyla et Ronon attendaient dans le jumper. John se sépara à regrets de Rodney. Celui-ci avait les yeux brillants et son pantalon ne pouvait guère cacher l'état dans lequel il se trouvait tout comme John d'ailleurs.

- il faut qu'on y aille, on doit retourner voir Elisabeth pour lui faire notre rapport…

- oui tu as raison soupira Rodney

Sur ces mots, il débrancha son ordinateur portable et se prépara à suivre le Colonel. Mais au moment où ils allaient sortir de la grotte, John attira Rodney à lui et l'embrassa.

- Pour la route sourit le militaire.

Rodney lui sourit à son tour et ils retournèrent au jumper.

oOo

Ils se trouvaient tous dans la salle de briefing et Rodney expliquait ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur PL8922. Ils étaient installés autour de la grande table, John se trouvait à côté de Rodney et, Ronon et Teyla étaient assis en face d'eux. Elisabeth se trouvait à la place de leader, c'est-à-dire au bout de la table.

- Alors qu'avez-vous découvert ? demanda la Diplomate

- Oh eh bien, c'est une sorte de laboratoire des anciens, c'est incroyable ! répondit Rodney. Et puis il y a cette source d'énergie, ça ressemble à une sorte de générateur, j'ai déjà commencé à collecter des données et ça s'annonce bien je pense ! Le scientifique était surexcité.

- c'est très bien Rodney, expliquez moi ce que vous avez découvert sur ce générateur…

Mckay se lança alors dans un exposé de ce qu'il avait trouvé.

John écoutait le scientifique sans vraiment l'écouter. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ses mains. Elles bougeaient dans tous les sens tandis que leur propriétaire s'agitait en expliquant ses théories à Elisabeth. John n'avait qu'une envie, que ces mains le touchent, le caressent et à force de penser à ça, il sentit soudain son caleçon devenir trop étroit. Il commençait à bander en plein briefing ! Super ! John, calme toi se morigéna t'il.

Tandis que Rodney continuait ses explications, John n'y tint plus et posa la main sur sa cuisse. Le scientifique eut un léger sursaut au contact de cette main sur lui mais continua son discours comme si de rien n'était. Sheppard s'enhardi et continua ses caresses, sa main remonta jusqu'au haut de la cuisse, glissant à l'intérieur et son pouce frôla l'entrejambe de Rodney qui ne sembla pas réagir. John sourit et poussa un peu plus loin son exploration. Il enveloppa le sexe de Rodney dans sa main et commença à le caresser à travers le pantalon. Il durcit immédiatement et John sourit en le sentant. Il accentua alors sa caresse et le jeu devint plus sensuel.

Le scientifique eut un hoquet de surprise et essaya de continuer ses explications tant bien que mal mais il sentait des ondes de plaisir le traverser tandis que John continuait innocemment sa lente torture. Elisabeth se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Rodney était rouge comme une écrevisse et semblait gêné au plus haut point.

- Rodney ? Vous allez bien ?

- euh… oui… oui… le canadien n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il tenta d'enlever la main de John mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et continua son petit jeu.

- vous en êtes sûr ? On ne dirait pas vraiment…

- si Elisabeth je vais très bien, répondit Rodney en fusillant John du regard. Celui-ci le regardait, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

- bien. John ? Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?

- euh non, tout à été dit je pense. Il n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa main et Rodney était à deux doigts d'exploser. Il entendit à peine ce que disait Elisabeth.

- bien, nous enverrons donc une équipe scientifique sur PL8922 demain matin afin de découvrir à quoi pouvait bien servir ce laboratoire. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils se levèrent et tous sortirent de la salle l'un après l'autre. Rodney était furieux après John.

- tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ? lui demanda t'il dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

- tu n'as pas aimé ça ?

- à ton avis ?

- je dirai que oui sourit John en s'approchant de Rodney.

- oh non… non, on a pas le temps John, je dois préparer la mission avec l'équipe des scientifiques et…

- oh si on a le temps, il est trop tard pour repartir aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas entendu Elisabeth quand elle le disait ?

- pour être honnête, j'étais plutôt ailleurs si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- oh oui murmura John en se collant contre Rodney. Dis moi, tu te souviens, on avait parlé d'une douche l'autre jour ? Tu en as toujours envie ?

Pour toute réponse, le canadien l'embrassa fougueusement. John lui prit la main et le conduisit dans ses quartiers.

Ils étaient à peine entrés dans la pièce que John embrassait Rodney à pleine bouche, jouant avec sa langue, l'aspirant et la suçotant. Le canadien, quant à lui n'était pas en reste. Ses mains parcouraient avidement le torse de John sous le tee shirt, provoquant des frissons au militaire. Bientôt ils furent nus tous les deux et John entraîna le scientifique sous la douche.

Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre dans la petite cabine, le jet d'eau ruisselant sur leurs deux corps palpitants. John embrassait Rodney avec fièvre. Puis délaissant ses lèvres, il descendit vers le cou, puis le torse, s'arrêtant sur les mamelons qui durcirent immédiatement sous ses baisers puis il descendit encore s'arrêtant au nombril. Rodney haletait, la tête rejetée en arrière, complètement abandonné aux caresses expertes du militaire. Il sentit soudain un étau humide et brûlant sur son membre déjà raidi par le plaisir. Il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, l'incitant ainsi à continuer son exquise torture. Le canadien laissa échapper un gémissement rauque et se cambra sous la vague de plaisir qui l'envahissait, atteignant ainsi l'orgasme.

John se redressa et repris ses caresses et ses baisers. Rodney voulu alors lui rendre la pareille et commença à se baisser tout en l'embrassant et le caressant mais le militaire l'en empêcha en l'enlaçant.

- non murmura John, pas comme ça…

Sur ces mots John tourna le dos à Rodney, lui demandant implicitement de lui faire l'amour. Rodney n'en revenait pas, John s'offrait à lui.

- tu… tu es sûr ? demanda le scientifique

- oui, Rodney j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour maintenant. Sa voix était rauque de désir.

Rodney s'approcha de John, qui s'était appuyé sur la paroi en plexiglas. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et égrena des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. John fut parcouru de frissons. Rodney continuait ses caresses, une main sur le torse de son amant et l'autre avait emprisonné son sexe tendu à l'extrême, le frôlant du bout des doigts en de longs vas et viens. John s'arc-bouta et gémit de plaisir.

- Maintenant Rodney, s'il te plait… gémit le militaire d'une voix haletante.

Le scientifique se plaça alors à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant. Il lui murmura des paroles apaisantes et lui prodigua caresses et baisers tandis qu'il commençait à le pénétrer. John sursauta sous la douleur et son corps se tendit. Rodney le sentit et voulu arrêter mais le militaire lui fit comprendre de continuer. Le canadien le pénétra un peu plus puis fut complètement en lui. Il commença alors un lent va et vient pour habituer John à la pression mais le plaisir prenant le dessus, ses mouvements s'accélérèrent. John sentait des vagues de plaisir déferler en lui telles des ondes de choc électriques. Il cria le nom de son amant en jouissant tandis que celui-ci se répandait en lui, l'orgasme les laissant complètement épuisés mais heureux.

oOo

John et Rodney étaient allongés dans le lit du militaire. Rodney s'était endormi la tête sur la poitrine de John et celui-ci avait passé un bras autour de lui et le regardait dormir. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et ne cessait de penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait fait l'amour avec un homme ! Lui, le plus grand coureur de jupons de la cité ! Et le pire, enfin était-ce vraiment le pire ? Il avait adoré ça ! D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir auparavant.

Rodney gémit et s'agita dans son sommeil, le tirant de ses pensées. John resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Le scientifique se calma instantanément et se lova un peu plus contre Sheppard. Incroyable qu'un homme de 38 ans puisse paraître aussi vulnérable, un peu comme un enfant qu'on voudrait rassurer. John le regarda encore quelques secondes, puis la fatigue l'emporta et il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était seul. Rodney était certainement retourné dans ses quartiers ou alors, comme il était assez souvent insomniaque, il avait dû aller travailler dans son labo sur les données qu'il avait ramenées de PL8922, la planète où ils avaient découvert le laboratoire des anciens.

John se leva, passa à la salle de bain et s'habilla. Il partit à la recherche de l'homme qu'il aimait car il le savait maintenant et il en était certain, il aimait le Docteur Rodney Mckay.

oOo

Rodney se trouvait effectivement dans son laboratoire, travaillant sur les données du générateur de PL8922. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas Sheppard entrer. John regarda autour de lui, vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls, et s'approcha du canadien. Il l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Rodney sourit et posa une main sur celle de John. Puis il se tourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa.

- tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous voit ? demanda John

- il n'y a pas de risque à cette heure, Zelenka n'est pas aussi matinal que moi tu sais répondit le scientifique

- c'est vrai qu'il est assez tôt remarqua le militaire. A peine 7 heures du matin, je me demande comment tu fais…

- tu sais je dors très peu et quand je suis réveillé, je préfère venir travailler que de me tourner dans mon lit. Et puis tu dormais si bien, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

- je te remercie de ton attention sourit le militaire. Au fait tu as mangé quelque chose avant de venir ici ?

- euh… non pas encore…

- Rodney ! Tu sais que tu dois manger à des heures régulières même s'il est 7 heures du matin ! Tu veux encore t'évanouir ?

- je m'étais pas évanoui, j'avais fait une syncope, c'est pas pareil ! Mais tu as raison, on va aller manger quelque chose, je commence à avoir faim.

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes sortirent du laboratoire et se dirigèrent vers le mess. Ils s'installèrent à une table où ils furent rejoints quelques minutes plus tard par Teyla et Ronon.

oOo

Une équipe scientifique était partie tôt pour la planète où Sheppard et son équipe avaient découvert le fameux laboratoire des anciens. La flag team l'avait d'ailleurs rejointe. Rodney y avait pris la tête des recherches tandis que John, Teyla et Ronon surveillaient les alentours. Rodney avait bien sûr fait remarquer ironiquement à John qu'il n'y avait rien à surveiller puisqu'ils étaient seuls et qu'il n'avait détecté aucun signe de vie à des kilomètres à la ronde !

Mais John se méfiait et il n'avait pas tort. Les découvertes que Mckay avait faites n'étaient pas pour le rassurer. Le canadien avait en effet découvert que les anciens se servaient de ce laboratoire pour effectuer des expériences sur des… wraiths ! Autant dire que ce lieu était potentiellement dangereux ! En entendant cela John avait voulu repartir mais Rodney n'en n'avait fait qu'à sa tête et finalement le militaire avait cédé.

C'est en bidouillant ce qu'il prenait pour un générateur, et qui était en fait une sorte d'ordinateur ancien mais moins sophistiqué que ceux d'Atlantis, que Rodney avait découvert ce à quoi servait cet endroit. Il avait réussi à télécharger des données et maintenant, aidé de Radek Zelenka, il les étudiait.

Mais ce que le canadien ne savait pas, c'est qu'en mettant en marche cet ordinateur, il avait accidentellement initialisé un émetteur wraith…

oOo

Quelque part dans la galaxie, tout près de PL8922, un croiseur wraith reçu un signal émit depuis la planète. De la nourriture ! La reine qui commandait ce vaisseau s'en pourléchait déjà les babines ! Elle donna des ordres et le vaisseau se dirigea vers la planète. Plusieurs Darts en sortirent. La récolte allait enfin commencer ! Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça ! Ils savaient qu'ils allaient revenir. Il fallait juste être patient et maintenant ils allaient être récompensés.

oOo

Teyla et Ronon se trouvaient à l'entrée de la grotte où se trouvait le laboratoire. La jeune athosienne semblait perdue dans ses pensées et Ronon le remarqua.

- Teyla ?

- Ils arrivent Ronon ! Je le sens ! La jeune femme avait pâli soudainement.

Elle enclencha sa radio et appela John.

_/ Colonel Sheppard /_

_/ Je vous écoute Teyla. /_

_/ Des wraiths approchent, je le sens, il faut partir… /_

_/ Quoi ! Vous en êtes sûre /_

_/ Oui Colonel nous devons quitter cette planète avant qu'ils ne… /_

La jeune femme ne put continuer sa phrase, deux darts venaient d'apparaître dans le ciel et se dirigeaient droit vers eux. Ronon et elle coururent dans la grotte.

oOo

John était retourné à l'intérieur, laissant Teyla et Ronon à l'entrée de la grotte. Il avait retrouvé Rodney qui s'affairait sur une console avec Zelenka. Alors qu'il observait son amant qui lui tournait le dos et qui se disputait, une fois n'est pas coutume, avec le tchèque, sa radio grésilla. C'était Teyla, et elle avait l'air très inquiète.

_/ Colonel Sheppard /_

_/ Je vous écoute Teyla. /_

_/ Des wraiths approchent, je le sens, il faut partir… /_

_/ Quoi ! Vous en êtes sûre /_

_/ Oui Colonel nous devons quitter cette planète avant qu'ils ne… /_

_/ Teyla ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe /_

La jeune athosienne ne répondait pas. John enclencha à nouveau sa radio.

_/ Teyla ! Répondez /_

_/ Ils sont là ! Nous venons de voir deux darts /_

_/ C'est pas vrai /_

Sheppard se tourna vers les deux scientifiques qui s'étaient tus quand Teyla l'avait appelé.

- Bon vous avez entendu, il va falloir qu'on s'en aille d'ici…

- mais nous n'avons pas fini de… commença Rodney.

- j'ai dit que nous devions partir Rodney coupa le militaire. Alors on s'en va c'est clair ?

- oui très clair Colonel répondit Mckay énervé. Mais comment comptez vous annoncer ça aux autres sans les paniquer ? hmm ?

- je me débrouillerai, en attendant préparez vos affaires, on s'en va dans moins d'une demi-heure.

Sur ces mots John se dirigea vers le fond de la grotte, là où se trouvaient les autres scientifiques qui travaillaient sur les différentes consoles présentes dans le laboratoire.

Au même moment Teyla et Ronon faisaient irruption dans la pièce où Radek et Rodney se trouvaient.

- je crois qu'on va être bloqués ici dit la jeune femme essoufflée.

- comment ça ? demanda Rodney

- il y a plusieurs Darts qui viennent d'arriver…

- on passera à travers l'interrompit John qui revenait vers eux. Je viens de prévenir les autres, on va trouver un moyen.

- oh bien sûr ! Et comment comptez vous faire ? questionna Rodney

- je crois qu'on devrait attendre la nuit…

- super ! Comme ça ils ne nous verront pas ! C'est ça ? Non mais vous plaisantez là j'espère ? On ne va quand même pas attendre ici des heures alors qu'ils risquent d'arriver à tout moment et…

- Sheppard a raison l'interrompit Ronon.

- Quoi ! rugit Rodney. Ronon se tourna vers lui, le regard froid. Euh… tout compte fait, je vais vous écouter et puis comme ça je pourrai continuer à travailler…

- non. Vous allez chercher comment les wraiths ont pu savoir qu'on était ici… ça n'est pas normal, cette planète est inhabitée.

- je crois que je sais dit une voix avec un fort accent derrière John.

Le militaire se retourna et croisa le regard inquiet de Zelenka. Le tchèque tenait son portable sur un bras et de l'autre tapotait sur son clavier. L'ordinateur était relié à la console que Rodney avait prise pour un générateur.

- alors ?

- eh bien quand Rodney a mis en marche ceci (il désignait de la main, l'ordinateur ancien), je pense qu'il a initialisé un émetteur qui a prévenu les wraiths de notre présence ici…

- c'est impossible ! Enfin je sais ce que je fais quand même ! Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point là…

- Si Rodney, le coupa le tchèque.

- Enfin je l'aurai vu…

- pas forcément, si les wraiths avaient prévu le coup, il est possible que lorsqu'on a mis en marche l'ordinateur, l'émetteur s'est déclenché automatiquement expliqua Radek.

- oui c'est possible renchérit Rodney, et moi comme un idiot je n'ai rien vu…

- de toute façon peu importe qui les a prévenu, ils sont là maintenant dit John. Bon on ferait mieux de partir.

- mais je croyais que vous vouliez attendre la nuit.

- eh bien j'ai changé d'avis, c'est vous qui avez raison Rodney, les wraiths ne vont pas nous attendre bien sagement dehors, on ferait mieux de vider les lieux avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

- Mais j'ai toujours raison Colonel, vous devriez le savoir !

- Non. Pas toujours Rodney.

- ah oui ? Alors donnez moi un exemple !

- Vous avez oublié Doranda ?

À ces mots, le canadien pâlit et ne répondit rien. Il tourna le dos à Sheppard et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Il débrancha son portable de la console à laquelle il était relié.

John se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin. Il s'admonesta mentalement une paire de claques. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise ça ? Il savait pourtant que Rodney était encore assez sensible sur ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était parti tout seul. En plus, il n'en voulait plus au scientifique, il le lui avait d'ailleurs bien fait comprendre l'autre soir en se donnant à lui corps et âme, et c'était tout ce que le canadien demandait apparemment. Mais là il avait vraiment l'air blessé et John s'en voulait.

Il s'approcha de Rodney dans le but de s'excuser mais celui-ci lui tourna le dos, s'appliquant à ne pas lui montrer combien ces mots lui avaient fait du mal.

John décida qu'il était temps de partir et résolu de parler à Rodney une fois qu'ils seraient bien à l'abri sur Atlantis. Il sortit le premier, son P90 bien en main, suivi de Teyla, puis Rodney et l'équipe des scientifiques et enfin, Ronon qui fermait la marche.

La forêt était dense mais ils savaient que ça n'arrêterait pas les wraiths. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de trace d'eux mais chacun savait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin et ils redoublèrent donc de prudence.

Teyla se figea soudain en sentant les wraiths approcher. Au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche pour prévenir le colonel du danger imminent, un bruit bien familier leur parvint. Des darts ! Il y en avait deux qui survolaient la forêt. Immédiatement et calmement, John donna l'ordre d'accélérer un peu, ils n'étaient pas loin du jumper.

Ils arrivaient devant quand un scientifique poussa un cri, un dart venait de passer tout près d'eux. Ronon dégaina son arme et tira dessus pour essayer de l'éloigner tandis que John se joignait à lui et que Teyla et Rodney faisaient embarquer les scientifiques. Ils étaient tous à l'intérieur du jumper quand un autre dart s'approcha et envoya son rayon en direction de Rodney. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, John se jeta sur le canadien et le plaqua au sol avant que le rayon ne l'emporte. Puis il se releva et tirant le scientifique par la main l'entraîna à bord du jumper.

Une fois la porte refermée, Rodney se dégagea vivement de John qui ne lui avait pas lâché le bras. John ne réagit pas, du moins il préféra ne rien dire et se mis aux commandes.

oOo

Ils étaient de retour sur Atlantis et venaient de sortir de la salle de briefing où ils avaient expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé sur cette planète. Quand il avait avoué que c'était par sa faute que les Wraiths les avaient trouvés, Rodney avait baissé les yeux, s'attendant certainement à des remontrances de la part d'Elisabeth mais c'était sans compter sur Zelenka. Le tchèque avait expliqué que Rodney n'y était pour rien, le dispositif se déclenchant automatiquement dès que l'ordinateur était mis en marche. Rodney lui avait été reconnaissant mais il se sentait coupable quand même. S'il ne s'était pas précipité sur cette console et qu'il avait pris plus de temps pour l'observer avant de la mettre en marche, peut-être qu'il ne se serait rien passé… et John qui en avait rajouté après avec l'exprérience ratée sur Doranda… Elisabeth mis fin au briefing et Rodney s'en senti soulagé.

Sans un regard pour John, le canadien se dirigea vers un transporteur. John lui couru après.

- Rodney ! Attendez !

- Je n'ai pas le temps Colonel répondit le canadien sans se retourner. J'ai du travail. Voyez vous j'aimerai comprendre comment j'ai pu activer sans le savoir cet émetteur donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Sur ces mots et avant que John ne puisse répliquer, il prit le transporteur et se rendit dans son laboratoire.

Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Zelenka. Les deux scientifiques commencèrent à travailler en silence. Le tchèque observait Rodney et se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était beaucoup trop silencieux. Ce qui n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, du style de Mckay. Habituellement, c'était un véritable moulin à paroles que rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter ! Mais là, rien.

- Rodney, ce n'est pas de votre faute… et puis on s'en est sortis non ?

- Je le sais merci ! Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est ce foutu ordinateur ancien le coupable c'est ça ?

- oui, d'ailleurs je vous l'ai démontré quand on était à bord du jumper et…

- oui je sais ! Mais j'ai envie de vérifier par moi-même si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ! l'interrompit Mckay

- ah oui c'est vrai ! J'oubliais que vous êtes un génie et que cette cité ne survivra pas sans vous, le grand Rodney Mckay ! s'échauffa le tchèque

- eh bien vous voyez, finalement je pense qu'elle s'en tirera sûrement mieux sans moi soupira Rodney ayant abandonné toute agressivité.

Pour le coup, Radek en resta sans voix. Le grand Rodney Mckay, celui qui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était le plus grand génie de deux galaxies, celui qui disait qu'Atlantis ne serait rien sans lui, avait des doutes ? Là c'est sûr, il avait un problème et pas un petit apparemment.

oOo

John se trouvait dans ses quartiers. Il voulait se retrouver un peu seul pour réfléchir. Ronon lui avait bien proposé un entraînement, de même que Teyla mais il avait refusé. Il n'en avait pas envie. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se retrouver avec Rodney. Mais le scientifique en avait décidé autrement et John le comprenait. Il avait été assez clair. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il avait dit au canadien dans le laboratoire. Il n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi avoir remis cette histoire sur le tapis ? C'était du passé à présent. Tout le monde a droit à l'erreur et Rodney le premier. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un génie incontesté dans deux galaxies qu'on ne fait pas d'erreur. D'ailleurs John était mal placé pour lui reprocher ça, lui qui avait réveillé les Wraiths un an auparavant. Après tout si maintenant ils étaient à la merci des prédateurs les plus dangereux qu'il avait jamais rencontrés, c'était de sa faute non ? John soupira et pour la énième fois fit le tour de sa petite chambre. Finalement, il décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir un peu et surtout pour ne plus penser.

Il entra dans la petite salle de bain, se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche. Là, les souvenirs affluèrent à sa mémoire. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il était là avec Rodney qui lui faisait l'amour. John avait l'impression que le canadien était encore là avec lui. Il ressentait encore ses caresses et ses baisers. A la pensée que peut-être, ça ne se produirait plus jamais, le militaire senti quelque chose se briser en lui. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas le perdre ! John appuya son front contre la paroi en plexiglas et lutta contre les larmes qui l'envahissaient. Il était militaire non ? Il avait appris à maîtriser ses émotions. Mais là c'était trop dur. Il donna un coup de tête contre la paroi et fondit en larmes.

oOo

Rodney en était à sa énième simulation et il revenait toujours à la même conclusion : Zelenka avait raison. Il n'aurait pas pu empêcher cet émetteur de se mettre en marche. Il sentit alors un regard posé sur lui. Il se retourna et vit que le tchèque l'observait.

- Quoi ? demanda Rodney

- Rien, répondit Radek

- il y a bien quelque chose, pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez comme ça ?

- c'est rien, je me demandais juste ce qu'il vous arrivait…

- il ne m'arrive rien c'est clair ? coupa le canadien

- vous en êtes sûr ? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de douter de vous Rodney et je…

- même les plus grands génies ont le droit d'avoir des doutes non ?

- euh… oui mais…

- je vais très bien Radek ! Ça vous va comme ça ? Maintenant excusez moi mais j'ai envie de me reposer !

Sur ces mots, Rodney sortit du laboratoire et alla droit à ses quartiers.

Ouh là ! C'était bien plus grave que le tchèque ne le pensait ! Si Mckay voulait se reposer, il avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Radek décida de faire quelque chose pour lui. C'est vrai que même s'ils passaient leur temps à se bouffer le nez, il appréciait le canadien et avec tous ses défauts en plus ! Sous son arrogance, son égocentrisme et sa manière de traiter les autres, il y avait quelqu'un de bien, le tchèque le savait. Rodney pouvait se montrer très courageux et être toujours présent pour ses amis.

Zelenka sortit lui aussi du labo et décida d'aller voir John Sheppard, la seule personne capable de faire entendre raison au scientifique le plus têtu qu'il ai rencontré. Même s'ils avaient souvent des prises de becs, ces deux là étaient de véritables amis, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

oOo

John venait de sortir de la douche. Il avait enfilé un caleçon et un tee shirt et s'apprêtait à enfiler un pantalon quand on frappa à la porte. John se pris à espérer que ça soit Rodney. Mais ce n'était pas le canadien, c'était Zelenka.

- euh je ne vous dérange pas Colonel ? demanda le tchèque en voyant la tenue légère de John

- pas du tout, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous Zelenka ?

- eh bien, c'est à propos du docteur Mckay…

John se rembrunit et invita le tchèque à entrer. Il s'assit sur son lit.

- je vous écoute soupira t'il

- eh bien j'ai remarque que depuis notre retour de mission, il a un comportement bizarre…

- qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par bizarre ?

- eh bien, il est silencieux, il y a quelques minutes il m'a dit qu'il voulait se reposer alors qu'habituellement il passe 24 heures sur 24 dans son labo et…

- s'il est fatigué, c'est normal non ?

- non justement, le Rodney Mckay que je connais n'aurait pas réagi comme ça et puis il y a encore autre chose…

- ah ? Et c'est quoi ?

- eh bien, le grand Docteur Rodney Mckay a des doutes sur ses capacités…

- pardon ? Vous êtes sûr qu'on parle du même Rodney là ?

- oui, et c'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir, vous pourriez lui parler et…

- je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, mais vous, vous lui avez parlé ?

- j'ai bien essayé mais vous connaissez Mckay, il est buté.

- ouais je sais soupira John. Bon je ne vous garanti rien, je vais aller lui parler, de toute façon il fallait que je le fasse donc…

- merci sourit Radek.

Sur ces mots, il pris congé de John.

oOo

Rodney était allongé sur son lit et il pensait. Il pensait à John, à tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux ces derniers jours. Ça avait été merveilleux jusqu'à cette dernière mission. Pourtant il était certain que le militaire lui faisait à nouveau confiance et sur tous les plans qui plus est. Enfin, il y avait cru. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Jamais encore, il n'avait aimé de cette manière et il n'aurait jamais pensé non plus que quelqu'un pourrait l'aimer pour ce qu'il est jusqu'à John. Et tout c'était écroulé sur une simple phrase, juste quelques mots. _« Vous avez oublié Doranda ? »_

Quelques mots qui faisaient mal. Parce qu'il n'avait pas oublié non. Il ne pourrait pas d'ailleurs. Un homme était mort par sa faute et ça il ne se le pardonnerai jamais. Il sentit une forte émotion l'envahir et il se recroquevilla en position fœtale, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues quand on frappa doucement à la porte.

- je veux être seul cria t'il la voix cassée.

John, qui se trouvait derrière la porte, tressaillit en entendant cette voix. Rodney, son Rodney pleurait et c'était de sa faute. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et ouvrit mentalement la porte.

Rodney entendit le swiss de la porte qui s'ouvre mais ne bougea pas. Il ne regarda pas qui venait d'entrer.

John s'approcha du lit et s'assis sur le bord. Le canadien lui tournait le dos. Il posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

- Rodney…

- Vas t'en répondit le canadien d'une voix étouffée, il avait reconnu le parfum de son amant lorsqu'il s'était approché.

- non. Il faut que je te parle, c'est important…

- et moi j'en ai pas envie…

- écoute Rodney, je suis désolé, j'aurais jamais du te dire ça… c'est sorti tout seul et…

- bien sûr, tu ne le pensais pas c'est ça ?

- bien sûr que je ne le pensais pas ! Et puis tu n'es pas le seul à faire des erreurs, moi j'ai fait pire tu sais…

- ah oui ? Rodney s'était redressé et regardait John, son visage mouillé de larmes.

- oui… c'est quand même à cause de moi si on doit affronter les pires créatures de cette galaxie et…

Rodney le dévisagea alors. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. John aussi avait ses démons et pas des moindres ! Il s'en voulait toujours pour le réveil des Wraiths et la mort du Colonel Summer.

- Pardon Rodney, je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça, je sais ce que c'est de se sentir coupable et… mmff

Il ne put rien ajouter de plus. Rodney venait de l'enlacer et l'embrassait passionnément. Ils se séparèrent et Rodney colla son front à celui de John et lui sourit.

- je n'ai rien à te pardonner John.

- Je t'aime Rodney lui répondit simplement John en séchant les larmes du canadien par une douce caresse.

- c'est vrai ? demanda le scientifique

- puisque je te le dis

Le canadien sourit. C'était tout ce qu'il attendait. John le lui avait enfin dit ! Il embrassa à nouveau le militaire.

- moi aussi je t'aime John répondit Rodney en l'attirant contre lui.

John retira ses chaussures et s'installa sur le lit tout contre son amant. Epuisés par toutes ces émotions, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en rêvant à leur avenir qui, s'il avérait incertain à cause des Wraiths, pour eux il était on ne peut plus heureux. Ils étaient ensemble et c'était cela qui comptait.

FIN

Bon ben maintenant vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Un pitit commentaire me ferai bien plaisir. A votre avis, je continue le slash ou pas ?


End file.
